Ball and socket joints are applicable to a wide range of applications, including, for example, joints in steering linkages of automotive vehicles. Ball and socket joints typically include a cylindrical housing member adapted to receive a bearing together with a portion of a stud. The bearing reduces the amount of friction between the housing and the retained stud portion. The housing member typically is mechanically deformed during assembly to create a tight ball and socket joint.
However, known ball and socket joints cannot achieve adequate radial preloading derived from the axial preload during assembly. For example, to obtain a high radial preload by applying a substantial axial preload to a known ball and socket joint during assembly would cause deformation of the joint itself beyond utility. For instance, a large axial preload tends to flatten lubrication grooves and potentially crack the bearing or other components of the ball and socket joint. Moreover, a relatively high axial preload coupled with a relatively low radial preload can result in greater bearing wear and reduced life versus a more balanced approach to preloading.